


the two can play the game

by blueci1234



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Smut, Vibrators, fluff?, lapslock, lowkey, soonyoung is just thirsty af and tbh same, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueci1234/pseuds/blueci1234
Summary: soonyoung and chan have sex. that's it.





	the two can play the game

**Author's Note:**

> tbqh i had too much time on my hands i saw chan's thighs and was like god damn did anyone write a thigh fucking fic and nope nobody did how could you all of you and WHOOPS MY HANDS SLIPPED

soonyoung always imagined it like this, in a hotel room with all the cameras rolling, chan sprawled out on the pristine white sheets (which were difficult to come by in the dorms) on the nice mattress that hugged his curves in all the right places (which was also difficult to come by in the dorms). it was always easy to come up with excuses. the camera malfunctioned, accidentally shut it off while they were trying to do self cams, the battery was drained, such and such. soonyoung reached over to the cameras fixed on the wall in the corner of the room and paused it in filming. he then pressed the power button until he was sure the camera was shut off for sure.

 

“what are you doing?”

 

chan peered from behind his phone, eyeing soonyoung curiously. when he realized what soonyoung had done, chan frowned. he put his phone down on the bedside table and rose from the bed. soonyoung joined him on the bed, picking at the hem of chan’s nightgown.

 

“i’m getting us some. is that a vibrator?”

 

there was a small plastic casing strapped to chan’s right thigh, and the wire disappeared into the backside. soonyoung could hear the low hum when he got close enough. surely the small camera on the other side of the room wouldn’t have picked it up.

 

“when did you put it in?”

 

“this afternoon.”

 

“jesus.”

 

they have come back from a whole day of filming, so god knows when chan found the time to sneak it in.

 

“do you want to?”

 

soonyoung straddled chan’s thighs, looking down at the younger. he had to reassure chan when he eyed the camera suspiciously.

 

“uh, sure?”

 

there was an unhealthy obsession with chan’s thighs going around. it used to be an inside joke until the youngest of the group beat seungcheol on television by none other than thigh wrestling. after the event, they saw some comments trickle into their twitter, fansite, and instagram feed regarding chan’s “rock hard plump thighs that can crush many people’s skulls and probably aid in some sort of pole dancing”. of course, chan was a mess when he found out. he went around asking if his thighs were actually that noticeable (“no, chan. it’s just that tens of thousands of people have thigh obsession and you happen to be their next target” seungkwan was never any help), but as time passed, he learned to deal with all the attention going to his thighs.

 

well, it would have been a different story of the fans were the only ones obsessed with chan’s thighs.

 

soonyoung scooted back and sat between chan’s bare legs. he reached with both hands and caressed the thighs gently, sometimes jiggling them to see how they would settle. the flesh reddened when soonyoung squeezed them in his hands, and it reminded soonyoung of how sensitive chan’s thighs are, because one time soonyoung straight up bruised the skin because he rubbed it the wrong way. (of course, soonyoung would never admit that the bruise looked really hot on the thick thighs) the skin was soft and thin, bluish green veins were ever so slightly visible behind the knees, and soonyoung couldn’t resist and nipped at the supple flesh.

 

chan whined, resting both his legs on soonyoung’s shoulders. the younger always resembled something along the lines of a kicked puppy when their sexual adventures trekked outside of their usual bedroom. maybe it was the lighting, maybe it was the fact that chan was looking so soft among the soft duvet and pillows strewn around the bed. maybe it was soonyoung feeling incredibly horny.

 

“how are you _that_  hard.”

 

soonyoung looked down at himself and shrugged.

 

“wow, i can’t speak korean suddenly. i don’t understand.”

 

the younger scoffed, pulling soonyoung’s face down to his crotch with a single pull of his legs hung around the shoulder. the nightgown was still covering the general area, but it didn’t do anything to conceal anything that was going on down there.

 

“aw, are you that happy to see me?”

 

“shh, no more words. just suck me off.”

 

soonyoung was happy to oblige. he grabbed chan’s ass with both hands, squeezing them tightly, as he used his teeth and pulled the nightgown away to expose chan’s cock.

 

it was on the smaller side, but it was a very beautiful cock (not that soonyoung had too many opportunities to observe other people’s dicks). chan was always clean shaven, so it accentuated the fact that his cock was a shade darker and a shade redder than the rest of him. it was in perfect proportion to his body (hand length being equal to dick length was not a myth after all, at least with chan), and, god, the balls. did soonyoung have a thing for chan’s balls?

 

“you’re doing it again.”

 

“what?”

 

“ _staring_.”

 

really, it couldn’t be helped. chan had a beautiful body and the elder was a sucker for beautiful things. soonyoung licked the head with the tip of his tongue and chan keened in that high pitched voice that only soonyoung got to hear once in a while. he teased the younger for a bit longer before he finally took him in, engulfing the length all the way down to the base. the tip didn’t quite reach the back of his throat, but he swallowed once, twice, and chan let out a tiny wail. the thighs around soonyoung’s neck tightened instantaneously.

 

soonyoung dug his fingernails into chan’s ass once, just to warn him that if that happens again, there might have to be an ambulance shipping soonyoung to the nearest hospital for broken bones. chan’s legs relaxed soon enough, and the younger reached down with both hands and grabbed his legs from behind the knees to keep them off soonyoung.

 

chan never knew, and would probably never know how suggestive everything was. flushed body moving restlessly, entire lower body exposed, holding his own legs up with his hole in full display. soonyoung stopped breathing for a second. he put his hand out to cup the balls, and gently pressed them into his body. then, he worked his way up to the dick and made a circle with his thumb and his pointer finger, and lightly squeezed the base. soonyoung couldn't resist it and gave the head a wet kiss, dragging his lip on the sensitive slit.

 

the tip was slick with precum, but the rest of the shaft was still dry so soonyoung had to reach over to the night stand with his free hand and pull out a bottle of lube. chan, who was following the movement, made a noise of confusion but didn’t question it further.

 

soonyoung always found the sound of the squelching of lube to be obscene, even more than the visual aspect of it, which was chan’s glistening slick cock and subsequently balls, and lastly around the hole. now, with the help of the lube, soonyoung’s hand glided freely up and down chan’s member. the cold lube heated up and although the friction was mostly lost, the heat and the pressure made up for it.

 

the bed was a mess by this point, with all of chan wiggling under soonyoung’s hand. the vibrator was surprisingly still inside him, still emitting the low hum.

 

“what battery did you use? it’s lasting for hours.”

 

soonyoung asked a genuine question, only to be answered with chan’s glare. so with the help of his slick finger, soonyoung pressed the vibrator further in to where he thought the prostate resided.

 

it took a couple tries, but when soonyoung finally got it, he felt that the lube was a little wasted because chan’s cock started to drip copious amount of liquid. it wasn’t semen, wasn’t piss. so soonyoung just pressed on, applying more pressure to the base of chan’s dick.

 

it wasn’t until chan reached over, releasing his thighs, and grabbed soonyoung’s nightgown that the elder realized his cock was achingly hard.

 

“here, do this.”

 

chan swatted soonyoung’s hands away and grabbed the bottle of lube. he squeezed the contents of the bottle into his hand and spread the slick liquid on his inner thighs. again, with the obscene imagery. chan was a master at it without even knowing.

 

soonyoung drew closer, grabbing chan’s legs and pulling them together so the knees met. he lifted the legs up and the only thing he could focus on was the area that was so distinctly slick and wet that it was almost inviting. so he did what a sensible person would do, and slowly slotted his dick between the thighs.

 

saying that it was heavenly was putting it mildly. soonyoung groaned at the slick heat between chan’s legs, holding the legs tighter together, and thrusted once more. this time, he moved a little lower down so the tip of his cock would hit chan’s shaft. soonyoung’s view was blocked by the legs, so he was more than a little surprised when he felt chan swiping a finger over the head.

 

it was mostly fucking like rabbits afterwards, because soonyoung knew no self control when sexy times rolled around with chan. the sound of skin slapping together in fast, desperate movements was accompanied by the sound of tiny gasps and moans spilling from chan.

 

the fact that chan’s thighs were sensitive wasn’t a well kept secret. it was secret, but many knew about it. the others mostly used it for innocent pranks, such as tickling, but soonyoung knew it and used it.

 

he stroked the back of chan’s thigh in a feather-light touch, travelling all the way to the back fo chan’s knees and returned again up the thigh until he reached the plump, perky ass that was jiggling with the rest of his lower body. chan’s vibrator remote fell from the black garter that he had on, and was weakly jumping around on the bed.

 

the thighs, the ass, the legs were all blissful, so soonyoung weakened his grip and spread the legs ever so slightly so he could see chan’s face. the younger was out of it for the most part, head thrown back, both hands on his dick jerking hard and fast, mouth open in a silent scream. soonyoung engraved that view for a moment before putting the legs together again, and moving his hips in sharp movement as he felt his orgasm approach.

 

both chan and soonyoung were quick to finish on regular days. on days like these, when they were in a hotel room, with the master key  in the manager’s hands, and the cameras rolling, they could only last so long.

 

soonyoung’s grip on chan’s legs tightened and his thrusts became more erratic. when he flexed his thighs, chan didn’t expect for it to send the elder over the edge. chan’s breath hitched as he felt soonyoung’s cum drip onto his stomach in messy creamy ropes. it took a few seconds for soonyoung to ride out his orgasm, but when he did, he instantly grabbed the wire for the vibrator and gently pulled.

 

the hole stretched over a vibrator that was the size of a fairly sized mandarin orange, and chan’s body convulsed, finally getting the younger to vocalize. when the hole stretched around the widest part, chan let out a shuddering breath as he orgasmed. the muscles on his thighs contracted and relaxed repeatedly.

 

“you almost cut off my dick with your thighs”

 

“i wouldn’t do that. you know how much i love it.”

 

chan grinned sheepishly after coming down from his orgasm. the two laid on the bed, nightgown dirtied and wrinkled. soonyoung vaguely wondered how this was going to look to the hotel staff when they have to clean cum gowns from a korean idol’s hotel room.

 

“let’s… let’s wash this gown. yeah?”

 

chan nodded. but first, nap.


End file.
